Secrets
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckle headed ninja: Naruto. Will she be able to make a life for herself or will her past ruin her chances of a true love and a family. Rating may change.


**Secrets**

**Disclaimer: **_**I **__wolfYLady__** do not own InuYasha or Naruto they both belong to the respected owners and creators. I just play around with the characters while adding a few of my own.**_

**Summary: **_**For years she has been infiltrating hidden villages to learn their secrets. Now she has her eyes on Konohagakure. Everything was going great until she becomes friends with the loud mouthed knuckleheaded ninja: Naruto. Will she be able to make a life for herself or will her past ruin her chances of a true family.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The night was cold with only the full moon to light it with its silver rays. The village hidden in the leaves was silent as many lay down for the night; only ones that dare be up are the ninja of the village.

Within one of the many tall trees that surround the village stood a femininely curved body outlined in silver. Waves of hair the color of midnight, swayed softly behind her in the breeze. She stood tall, back straight. The girl's icy glaze was much like a star the way it twinkled but within those diamond eyes was wisdom, from years of suffering and pain. For her _young_ age she had seen more then most ninja put together. She had seen things that would scar anyone no matter how strong or tough they thought they were, she though had just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. She had killed and watched people that she cared for die but still she acted as if it were nothing. Her form glittered for a moment, before shrinking in size and shape. Her form became childish; losing her curves.

She looked only six now but her power was still just as great. At a very young age she was powerful but things happened and she needed to hide, and where better to hide then within the great ninja villages. So she set to work, wanting to become more powerful she started to perfect the secrets of the villages; of her enemies. Not only that but she lived with them, she study with them, befriend them, worked for them and served them. If anyone knew what she had done she'd be marked as a traitor and hunted down.

Her clothing was now baggy on her from her changing her form. Covering her arms, upper body, and down to her knees she wore fish nets. Covering her chest was a black tank-top; hanging from her hips was a pair of pale tan shorts that was held in place by a black leather belt with a pouch to hold all her _hari_, _kunai_, and _shuriken_. Her hair was now a blue black while her eyes were a hazel blue green and her skin was tanner. Around her neck were many village headbands, four of them being; mist, sand, sound and moon. On her back held by two straps that crossed over her chest were two very sharp and very deadly twin swords. Their blades were much larger then a normal sword with un-normal inscriptions on them. One close to the handle were the worlds "_reikon hikitorinin_", then on the other blade "_funiku_ _ketsueki_ _katana"_ was carved into the tainted red blade. On her feet were plain black flats, she never did care for "ninja shoes".

'_Brother loved this idea,'_ the girl moved her gaze from the city to the moon. '_From now on I'm Kagome __Higurashi the last surviving member of my family. Brother always loved the names I come up with. I wonder what he'd think if he knew I'm using my real first name?'_

The girl chuckled softly to herself before jumping down from the tree. With a huff she unties the headbands from around her neck. She holds them in her hand for a long minute looking fondly down at them before she leans down and tucks them into the roots of the tree. She stands straight up and clasps her hands together. Her hands glow a faint pale blue as do the headbands in the roots forming a barrier around them. With a sad huff she does the same thing with her swords and weapons placing them with her headbands within the roots of the tree. She smirks to herself as she lets her hands fall to her sides, the light fades but the barrier staying.

She turns and leaves heading for the village. The hidden leaf village willingly accepts her after hearing of her misfortune of losing all her family and even allowed her to enroll into their ninja academy. Five years she would stay in the village her true identity yet to be reveled.

~o.O~O.o~

_**(Now 11)**_

Kagome could easily be one of the best in the class, the one with all the answers and one of the best fighters. She could easily be the best, she had years of experience already, but that would only lead to suspicion and she did not need that so she kept to herself and did just enough to pass, which was very little. Plus she wanted to take it easy, to really enjoy her time within the village seeing as she had been to most of the hidden villages already.

Graduation was simple. Out of all the graduations exams that she had now taken, she had to say this one was the easiest. It made her think that everything she had heard about the mighty hidden leaf village was lies. All she had to do was make a copy of herself, she could make at least fifty-or more- if she wanted to but then there would be suspicion which she didn't need so she only made four copies of herself.

The teachers were mildly impressed. Kagome walked out of the room and headed outside to see who else would pass. She hoped into the tree with the wooden swing and watched. She lay lazily on the thick branch holding the swing, with her arms cross and her head resting on them while her ankles were crossed on the branch locking herself in place. She watched, in boredom, feeling as if she were going to fall asleep, as student after student walked out with their headband to be greeted by their family.

It reminded her of her family that had been killed before her eyes. Their bloody bodies flashed within her mind full of memories of the long since dead, the feeling to kill stirred deep within her. She could feel the feeling growing the longer she thought of her family. The hunger and anger was something she never enjoyed, even worse was the mindless destruction if she were to lose her head so soon after moving into the village. She growled at herself, clinching her eyes shut as she fought against herself.

The dipping of the branch awakens her out of her blood-lusting thoughts.

She looks down to see the loud mouthed blonde haired boy from class. His name was Naruto, from what she knew of the boy he was the son of the fourth hokaga, and had in fact saved this village, if it wasn't for him a rabid fox would have laid waste to the village. She hated how the people of this village treated him, as if he was a monster, when he had saved him and their village. He was usually loud, most likely to have people notice him and want him. And she wished to get close to him, she just didn't know how, she saw what others refused to see in him; a hero. She looked at him sadly at seeing the depressed look on his normally happy face, instead of the false happiness she was used to, even fake she wished for him to smile. But then she noticed that he was looking at the family, without his headband, no doubt being able to hear them slandering his name. His shoulders were hunched over and his bright blue eyes were hollow filled with deep sadness and loneliness.

In that moment she came to the conclusion that she would be the one to be there for him. She dropped soundlessly from her perch to land gracefully beside him. "Hi Naruto," she greeted him in a soft voice, the first few words she had spoken since the night that she had arrived at the village. But the action still frightened him, causing him to jump up in surprise.

Stumbling he fell from the swing. "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" he shouts at her from were he sat on the leaf covered dirt.

Kagome giggled as she smiled at him and offers him her hand. He looks at it then at her unsure of what to do. "I don't bite," she laughed. For some reason she liked being near him, he made her feel at peace. A small smile pulls at his lips, she found herself liking his smile even more so now that it was a true smile, and he grabs her hand. She shivered at the feel of his warm hand, but pushed it to the side so as to help him up.

She lets go, a little reluctantly, and leans against the tree, her hands behind her back. She looked to the families, for some reason being near Naruto, she didn't feel any anger as she looked at the families.

"Why aren't you over there, with your family?" Naruto asked, having once more taken his seat in the swing. But instead of looking at the families his blue eyes were on her. She never released how beautiful a blue they were, they reminded her of sparkling sapphires.

No one knew that she had no family, for she had no friends to tell, not that she had really spoken in the last few years. Other then her big brotherthat abandoned her long ago, she was alone much like Naruto, which is why she felt a connection to him. She had known her parents, unlike him, though she wished she hadn't; they had been mean, cruel and abusive towards her, most of her siblings were as well. When she was young she was a slave to her family, that's when her elder brother killed them. He said he did not do it for her, but then why did he let her live? Why did he care for her so long, for so many years?

She mentally shook her head. Now was not the time to think of such things.

Kagome gives Naruto a small smile. She knew how he felt and what it felt like to be lonely, probably better than anyone else. "They died a long time ago," she says kindly and looks away.

"Oh… I'm sorry," He had a nervous look on his face. No doubt feeling bad that he might have caused her pain, he was a caring person. She felt bad and quickly told him that she was fine

"It's alright…you didn't know. No need be sorry," she looked at him kindly with a smile. He was quit sweet, though he sometimes acted like a _baka_. Though she couldn't imagine him being anything, or anyone else, he was perfect the way he was.

"Some thing good is going to happen to you Naruto…" she smiled. "I just know it," he looked at her oddly. She never talked in class, she was can of scary but underneath she was nice. Naruto smiled back, he liked her.

"Naruto…want to get some ramen, I hear it's pretty good," Kagome asked with a shrug, hoping to cheer up the blonde. She didn't know why but she wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

"You've never had ramen?!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide as he jumped up from the swing. Everyone who heard stared oddly at her and Naruto.

Kagome smiled uncomfortably and nodded. "Then come on. There's this really awesome place in town!" Naruto cried drawing more attention to them as he grabbed her and dragged her away and to Ichiraku Ramen stand. Kagome had to admit, it was some of the best ramen she had ever had. She had lied of course of never having it but she only did so as to distract the blonde. Although she still preferred Odin to ramen it was still good.

Kagome sadly had to go though; it was the night of the full moon. It was a time when she was very vulnerable and dangerous to others. So with a sad goodbye Kagome left him at the ramen stand, disappearing into the busy city.

~o.O~o.O~

Naruto liked her. She was the first to actually look at him and see the loneliness that was eating away at his very soul. It hurt. Even those he thought of as friends didn't see him: they didn't care about him. They only hung out with him when they wanted a good laugh, but something told him that Kagome was different and they would become good friends.

They were similar, they both knew loneliness.

**wolfYLady: So what did you think? Tell me in a review that would surely make my day…I love reading what you got to say and more times then not, I write back. So please review and I'll maybe have the next chapter up in a week or two…**

**;3**

**Some Meanings**

_**Taishoinu**__ – General Dog_

_**Daitoku**__- Virtuous Priest_

_**Sanzkuo**__- ?_

_**Funiku Ketsueki Katana**_ _– Tainted Blood Blade_

_**Reikon Hikitorinin**__ – Spirit Claimer_

_**Tsuin**__ - Twin_

**Weapons**

_**Hari**__ - Light weight needles used as efficient throwing weapons. Due to the thinness of these weapons, they are quite discreet and aren't as easy to spot flying in mid-air in contrast to kunai. These needles may also be used for medicinal purposes._

_**Umbrella**__ - Thrown into the air where it hovers and showers a deadly amount of hari onto the user's opponents. It also doubles as a fashionable umbrella on those rainy days._

_**Kunai**__ - spearheaded shaped knives, complete with a handle and a hole. It doubles as a light weight throwing knife and close combat melee weapon. The hole may be attached to string or wires. Due to the versatility of this multi-purpose knife it is used commonly by all ninjas._

_**Handle-less Kunai**__- A handle-less spearheaded shaped knife, which is much lighter than it's handled cousin. Thus it is lighter and should be more efficient as a throwing weapon than the regular kunai._

_**Twin-Bladed Kunai**__ – Rather than having a hole at the end of the handle, this kunai has another spearheaded blade. It is twice as efficient as a close-combat weapon, compared to the regular kunai. However, it may also pose dangerous to the wielder for when used in a thrusting stance; the other twin blade would be pointed in the users direction and could be used against them. _

_**Makibishi**__ – A metal caltrop device with four projecting spikes so arranged that when three of the spikes are on the ground, the fourth points upward. Makibishi is often used as a booby-trap, however they may be completely harmless depending on whether you are wearing protective footgear or not._

_**Shuriken**__ - Extraordinarily light weight throwing weapons, in the shape of a star with four to five points. These small weapons are unlikely to do critical damage and can only be used as a throwing weapon._

_**Dai Shuriken**__ – A large, single-pieced shuriken with a hole in the middle. The hole is used as a handle to throw with. Due to the tremendous size of this shuriken, it requires a lot of strength to throw it efficiently._

_**Fuuma Shuriken**__ – This shuriken is composed of four thin machete-shaped kunai. It is much easier to discreetly transport in contrast to the dai shuriken, because it can be folded down into four knives._

_**Bladed Knuckles**__ – Metal knuckles which hold blades at the ends. These weapons are usually used in pairs to achieve consecutive tai-jutsu combination blows._

_**Metal Wires**__ – Strong, durable, single-threaded wires used to trip or bound opponents to objects. They're not only weapons, these wires can double as a strong binding to set up traps or tie people up. Great for garroting and takes up a small amount of space when rolled up._

_**Exploding Notes –**__ Paper notes which are attached to various surfaces by an adhesive; the trigger which causes its detonation may vary._

_**Smoke Bomb**__ – Small capsules which emit a large smoke screen, intended to confuse opponents. These are very useful to devise a safe escape route._

_**Kubikikri Houcho**__ – A large and cumbersome broadsword which doubles as a heavy throwing and melee combat weapon. This sword is exclusively used by Zabuza. _

_**Temari's Fan**__ - A large fan used to waft air streams in powerful surges. _

_**Spiked Chain Gauntlets**__ – Metal gloves which conceal a thick, spiked, metal chain._

_**Soldier Pill**__ – Pills commonly used by ninjas to revitalize one's strength and energy during a battle._

_**Akimichi Pills**__ – Powerful drugs used by the Akimichi clan which dramatically increase the user's ability. These strong pills may pose life threatening due to the considerable amount of power they unleash. There are three delicious pills in total: red, yellow, and green. The pills require energy from the user's body fat, which explains why Choji lost an exorbitant amount of weight after consuming all three pills._

_**Karasu**__ - An attack based puppet-marionette which is controlled through threads of chakra. It secretly wields a variation of weapons including hari and kunai._

_**Kuroari **__– A puppet-marionette designed to capture its opponents. Much like Karasu it is controlled through invisible threads of chakra_

**Ninja Levels**

_**Shinobi**__ – Ninja_

_**Genin**__ –meaning low ninja, and is the lowest rank of ninja. Many genin are assigned to a team after the academy and continue their training under a Jonin._

_**Chunin **__–meaning middle ninja; middle ranking._

_**Special Jonin**__ –these are high ranked ninja that have master many high ranked justsus' and specialize in a certain field of jutsu._

_**Jonin **__– meaning high ninja. Jonin are of high rank and skill. They are also assigned to be a sensei of certain genin teams; to train and guide the future generation of ninjas._

_**Hokage **__– A leader of a hidden village, normally seen as the strongest and highest of rank within their village._

_**Missin' Ninja**__ –are ninja that have abandoned their village, taking with them the secrets of their village with them. These missing-ninja are considered traitors and are hunted down by Shinobi Hunters so as to prevent them from sharing the villages secrets. Many of these missing-ninjas leave their village because of their hatred towards their village/clan, or other goals._

_**ANBU-Black Ops**__ –These ninjas were chosen Chunin or Jonin whose mission is to assassinate any unwanted visitors in their village. They are the village's protectors. They are normally deployed in cases of emergency. ANBU disguise themselves to protected their identities, normally using an animal mask, this shows that they are different from normal ninjas._


End file.
